Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many POS systems are limited in their ability to incorporate images on printed receipts. As a result, those POS systems cannot implement many novel methods and services that make use of such images. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of POS systems, include legacy POS systems, to incorporate images on printed receipts.